Silent Tears of a Demon for A Crimson Soul
by risen truth ruthless lies
Summary: Back ground story of anrui and senku. joint story read attention students for the final ending. Permenately on hold.


Chapter one

Past and present a joint link

Senku blinked petting Tsuki as she walked out of the dango shop, a skewer with dango in her mouth.

"Are you so certain we should be so open? Anrui has been tracking you since he recovered." Tsuki asked sniffing the air.

Senku chewed her dango thoughtfully, senku is right their appearances weren't exactly unnoticeable.

Senku herself was attracting attention by simply eating her food; she narrowed her dark amber eyes as it started to rain.

Her reflection was cast in multiple puddles, each one showing the same thing. Her hair was a pristine white that let off an eerie glow in the rain; it reached her chest in the front and the nape of her neck in the back. Her skin was rather pale but not unhealthily so. Her eyes although amber betrayed her every emotion, shimmering when angry. Molten like rain drops when sad and a light gold when happy.

Of course she was rarely happy anymore, she thought with a pang remembering anrui from only months ago. If that wasn't bad enough Tsuki gained more attention then her.

But that is expected, he is of a rare breed a fox ca hybrid. His fur was a dark fuchsia color and his eyes an ice blue. You would think in the normal world of shin-obi no one would care, but he had other attributes as well.

Instead of one he had three long fox tails and a third vertical eye, needless to say she knew who to trust most of the time.

She fingered her fuchsia colored tear drop pendent, she was a kunochi correct and you would think she wouldn't wear unnecessary jewels. Well this was different she did use it, but she preferred not to.

Because it could hurt Tsuki and she would fight to her last breath to protect her comrades, its why she left her homeland and 'betrayed' Konoha.

She walked into her hotel room and laid down on the bed her head sinking into the pillows, Tsuki resting his head across her chest. One of his three tails flickering occasionally, before falling asleep on her.

She closed her eyes taking his lead but when she hoped for darkness she only brought up memories… the first one being the worst of them all…

~Dream World~

Senku blinked looking across the falls at the final valley; she stood on one of the statues heads. Anrui was on the other his dark crimson orbs flashing angrily at her, and she knew she deserved it.

"Why did you leave senku?" his voice carrying across the gentle breeze that filtered through her hair.

"Its none of your concern akuma" her voice was cold but a pang went through her chest, she never called him by his last name even when she had met him.

"The hell it isn't! We've been friends since the beginning! Then all of the sudden I find out you betrayed out home? Me? Sasuke? Did you even think of him when you left?" he shouted a tear falling down his face.

I scowled at him glaring with my burning amber eyes; I wouldn't trap him in my world unless it called for it.

I vaguely took in his appearance he was still wearing his teal tinted tank top with his burning kanji of love oh the left, his shorts were dark blue and swayed in the breeze with his top. But I didn't need to look to see the built up muscles from the training we had done before.

His lavender colored hair hung in his face in strait strands before clinging to sweat, or was it tears?

The kanji of war was burning on his right shoulder with a dark almost black blue, the same with the peace kanji on the right.

He wouldn't activate the akuma kekki genkai would he?

"Well!" he shouted I merely stared back at him before replying.

"I don't intend to repeat myself; it is none of your concern why I left. But the question now is… what are YOU going to do about it?" harsh but he shouldn't know why I'm leaving.

He growled suddenly as the air was filled with a burning chakra, he didn't transform into his other form though. Always the strategist anrui?

He flashed in front of me his fist raised; I tilted my head to the side and brought my knee up into his stomach.

He coughed but grabbed my arm and head butted my face, I jumped back forcing him to let go. I spat out blood and narrowed my eyes, there's no doubt about it.

"You have every intention of bringing me back don't you?" I asked softly balancing on the water.

"If I have to I will drag you back there by force, I cant leave and neither can you! Konoha needs you! I need you sasuke needs you!" he shouted trying to control his now flaring chakra.

"Tch you never change, I won't go back there is no need. Nor is there reason, Konoha is a fools realm." I replied frostily, another pang followed by a fist in my shoulder.

I flashed behind him and round house kicked his head effectively pushing him under water. Tsuki looked on from the statues morbidly, he wanted to help but didn't know who to protect.

If only anrui knew why I was doing this, he'd take sasuke and leave the village. But sasuke if I'm correct in theory needs to stay there and so does anrui.

My hands flew together and I jumped up high into the air as anrui tried to grab my leg, he caught me by my ankle and I sucked in a breath.

"Fire style: phoenix flower jutsu." Multiple fire balls flew towards him, his grip loosened and I used his hand to jump higher into the air.

Landing on the water I noticed he wasn't there, his hands suddenly pulled me under the water. I pulled out a kunai and slashed dangerously close to his face, I nicked his shoulder startling him enough to let go.

I noted the burns on his left arm from his wrist to his torso having burnt the cloth away, fortunately not into the skin.

When we surfaced we immediately stood up onto the water, anrui's eyes were shadowed by his hair and I froze.

His chakra rippled around him burning the air in tendrils of lightning like chakra, he glanced up and I involuntarily flinched.

His canines extended and his ears pointed like an elf's, his muscles rippled in a wave like pattern and the kanji on his shoulder glowed brightly. His nails formed milky white claws and he pulled out twin daggers.

The kanji spread across his skin resembling flames and tendrils in blue and black, he smirked and darted forward stopping only inches in front of me.

He smirked his fangs glinting.

"I don't want to hurt you, but if that's what it takes…" his dagger plunged into my stomach causing blood to pool into the water.

"You can't win so give up!" he hissed his eyes narrow. He is after the same goal, but when he activated the akuma clan bloodline… needs to sate his blood lust. He has never failed a mission if he used the bloodline. But many people came close to death, he never liked using it.

He held me up by my arms his claws digging into the flesh drawing blood; he frowned brushing my hair out of my face.

"Sasuke needs you senku, if you leave him… if you leave me…" he trailed off shaking violently. I glared at him but he avoided eye contact, of course he would do that he know about my bloodline.

I kneed his stomach and slipped into the water, he smirked in a twisted way. His hand crackled with electricity and I soon realized my mistake, I didn't know he knew chidori! He held it over the water and I could feel my muscles paralyzing.

I quickly surfaced narrowly avoiding his hand of lightning, he looked me in the eye and I activated my bloodline. It was called gray world but I preferred inner sight.

We fazed into the landscape of my mind, it was fogged with black mist and my hair gave a slight illumination, damn he would find me if this kept up. Better just listen for him, his chuckle echoed behind me but before I could move his dagger was over my neck and under my chin. Shit if the area changes now-

"This puts a great strain on your body little senku…" he stated tauntingly his voice slightly darker.

"If you were to transfer us to another location you would die by your own technique, rather sad actually." To further his point he dug the dagger into my skin just enough to cause a bead of blood to form.

I dispelled the jutsu and gasped for air, I hadn't even realized I had held my breath!

Rain started pouring down obscuring our vision, I cant waste anymore time here! I have to use it! I quietly ran to the shore and sat down, if I'm interrupted I lose, I have to do this quickly.

My chakra was already hidden so I just need to build it up…

As soon as I had the amount required I stood up and punched the spot behind me in the ground, revealing a startled anrui.

If I miss its over, but I cant hit him directly either… he'll die if I do that!

I forced all of my concentrated fire and earth chakra into my hand clashing the two together will make lava, but there going to be beside each other not forced together. They swirled together into a yin yang like ball, and I shoved it into his stomach.

~End Dream World~

I shot up startling Tsuki causing him to leap off the bed and growl at the door before realizing it was just me.

"It was that dream again wasn't it?" he asked leaping onto the bed nuzzling my face, tears leaked down my face and he licked at the bitter tears.

"I hate having to lie to him like this!" I cried into his shoulder, he growled at that for he knew why I betrayed everyone.

"Kit you did what you could, very impressive for a human as well. You did what would have happened in the animal world as well, you have no reason to cry either. It's the council controlling the AnBu."

He softly stated, he was right though… in fact I wouldn't even have to be here if it weren't for them and there orders!

"You even suspect a theory on the other AnBu missions as well." He growled. I did suspect the other missions, top secret they say! Humph!

"Speaking of which when will you look through your old partners file? You would be able to prove something if you found anything out you know."

"But what if council out voted the hokage what then Tsuki? What if sarutobi knew all along?" Tsuki snarled at the door just as it was knocked down Tsuki already had the bag over his shoulder and what I saw next caused me to grab a nearby katana.

Crimson red eyes blinked at me followed by a shake of the head, lavender hair swaying in the motion.

"Anrui." Was my soft whisper.


End file.
